It is known from International Journal of Systematic Bacteriology, Oct. 1985, p. 425-428, Vol. 35, No. 4 that a strain of Thermobacteroides proteolyticus ferments peptone, gelatin and casein. Protease from Thermobacteroides has never been isolated or characterized, nor has any use for such a protease been suggested.